My Vampire Harem
by Amaya9998
Summary: Aika is 17 years old, she just moved to Japan with her adoptive family. She hopes to make lots of new friends in her new high school. Instead of making friends she attracts blood thirsty vampires. All Aika wanted was a normal high school life but what she gets is anything but. Will Aika figure out the secrets to her life before? Or will she die trying
1. Chapter 1

Wow! What a beautiful school! Its so much bigger then my last school." This school looked more like a acedemy then a regular highschool. I wonder where the office is.. I still have to get my schedule, maybe I should ask someone. I looked around for someone who wasn't talking to a friend. Oh! There's a guy. He had blonde hair with high lights of orange in it, as I got closer I could tell he had his eyes closed. "U-umm.. excuse me?" I said as I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he made a small noise and opened one eye, they were light blue. "Hah? What do you want?" He looked at me with irritation, I started to fidget under his harsh glare "Do you know where the office is? I'm new here and I have to get my schedule.." The boy stared at me for a few seconds before closing his eyes "Down the hall and take a right.." his breathing started to become more steady, is he sleeping? Against the wall? I shrugged and walked to where he said the office was. That guy sure was strange, I hope there is no other guys like that... The office was right where that guy said it was.

"Excuse me?" I said as I approached the secretary, she smiled at me "Yes?" She said with a smiled " I'm new here I need to get my schedule." She nodded her head and started to dig through some papers on her desk. "Aika, right? Your father called to tell us you were coming here today. Here you go." She handed me a piece of paper with a list on my classes. "Oh thank you very much." I took it and then made my way tom my first class. When I walked in the teacher introduced me. "Class we have a new student starting today, will you please introduce yourself" what! I have to talkin front of everyone! I slowly walked up to the front of the class.

"I-i'm Aika Karuho, p-pleasure to m-meet you all.." I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment. "Fufu, she sure is cute!" A boy with orange hair and green eyes said loudly. I saw a few guys nod in agreement, great.. just great. "Laito, shut up! Your so annoying." A boy with white hair said, the guy Laito frowned "Your so mean Subaru-kun.." Subaru looked like he was about to say something when the teacher told them to be quiet. "Aika you can sit right there" He pointed next to a boy with purple hair. I sat down avoiding the boys stares as I walked down aisle to my seat. Unfortunately the boy laito was right behind me. "Okay so todays lesson is.." I was having a hard time concentrating because Laito kept touching me. "Do you mind!" I whispered loudly to him, he smirked  
"No not at all." The boy next to me turned to Laito and they started to whisper back and forth. All of a sudden the boy with purple hair leaned over to me and inhaled "You smell good.." I don't think I heard him right "W-what?!" I asked him in a whisper and moved closer so I could hear what he said "I said you smell good...mm you taste good to." Ah, he licked me! "What the!?" I scooted as far away from him as I could. After the bell rang I decided to head to the music room, I had a free period there was nothing else to do. I walked in and sat on a long windowsill and took out my violin out of its case. I've been playing the violin since I was five I've always enjoyed it, I feel like I can be myself when I'm playing, I took down my side ponytail and let my curly brown hair flow down to my waist. Bringing the voilin under my chin I started to play, the beautiful sounds of the violin drifted around me. I was so entranced in the music I didn't even realize someone was watching me until they sat down beside me.

"Wow,that's beautiful."  
"Kyaaa!" I screamed when I opened my eyes the blonde boy from earlier was a few inches from my face. I backed away from him until I hit the window. I tied my hair back up and put my violin back in its suit case. "Hey, your that girl who asked me where the office was this morning." I nodded, he gave a small smile "Your not as dull and plain as. I thought you were.." he said quietly,  
"Eh? What's that that suppoed to mean?!" He shrugged  
"Who knows.." he said before closing his eyes  
"You know of course you!...he's asleep.." I exhaled in frusturation, "Jeez...whatever not like I care anyways." I said as I grabbed my case and left. That boy is really starting to get on my nerves.. I mean does he even go to class? "Hey there you are cutie!" It was Laito, First the lazy one now the pervert.. Why can't I just attract normal people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, umm.. Laito right?" Laito grins as I say his name  
"That's right Bitch-chan... Glad you remembered me." B-Bitch? Is he talking about me?  
"B-Bitch-chan? Why did you call me that?." Laito wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.  
"That's your new nickname, its so much more intimate, don't you think?" He whispered in my ear, making me squirm. I put both my hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
"S-stop it Laito!" Laito smirked  
"Why are you embarrassed? It's okay no need to be shy." He said pulling me close again  
"I'm not shy or embarrassed! I just don't want to be intimate with you!" I yelled at him and finally broke away from his hold. Laito looked shocked for a few moments, but then he smiled.  
"Ouch. So cruel, Well then let me show you where your next class is." Laito grabbed my hand before I could protest and wouldn't let go.  
"W-wait! You don't even know where my class is!" Laito suddenly stopped in front of two double doors, where are we?  
"Here's the gym." Huh? how did he know what my next class was?  
"You dropped this." Laito handed me my schedule answering my question.  
"H-how did you..?" Laito leaned closer to my face  
"It's a secret." He whispered and then, he kissed me, on the lips!  
"Fufu.. See you next period Bitch-chan." He said before walking away.  
"H-he..K-kissed me.." I mumbled to myself as I was walked through the door. A Woman walked up to me with a clipboard  
"Since you are new here you will need a partner, since this gym is co- ed your partner will be a boy. I'll partner you with..." The woman flips through the pages on her clipboard. "Ayato Sakamaki. He is over there." She pointed to a boy with red hair and green eyes. A guy with black hair and glasses was talking to him, Ayato was clearly annoyed.  
"Hi my name is-" I tried to say when I walked up to them, but the dude with the black hair and glasses cut me off and continued talking. So I tried again. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm your new partner." Ayato Looked at me and patted a spot next to him. I walked around Reiji who was glaring at me and sat down next to Ayato.  
"I'm Aika, nice to meet you." I held out my hand to him, he took it and brought it up to his face. What is he doing? Not another strange person..

He sniffed my hand and then licked his lips, "So it was you.." He said still staring at my hand like it was candy.  
"What do you mean." Ayato looked like he was about to say something, when the coach blew the whistle and told us to go outside and run laps. I tried my best to keep up with Ayato but, he ran with almost inhuman speed.  
"Ayato, wait!" I tried to get his attention, but he didn't turn around. I was about to call him again when my chest started to throb, it hurt so much I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to my knees clutching my chest. It felt like someone was banging on my chest with a hammer.  
"Aika!? Are you alright?" The coach came over to me and placed a hand on my back to help. My vision started to get blurry I could see the other people running up to me and then I blacked out. What's happening to me..

When I woke up I was in the infirmary, Ayato was with me.  
"Oi, are you awake?" Ayato asked without concern. I nodded slowly, the pain in my chest was gone now.  
"H-how did I get.. here." I looked around the small room, there was no one in there but me and Ayato.  
"I carried you here." Ayato says nonchalantly, then he smirks and then lifts the blanket that is covering my body.  
"What are you doing!?" I ask him in a panic  
"Your leg is bleeding." How did he know that, when I didn't even know?  
"Oh, well don't worry I can take care of it." Ayato suddenly grabbed leg and pulled me down the bed, until my knee was level with his mouth.  
"No need I'll gladly do it for you." Oh how nice of him, well that's what I thought for a second anyways. He placed his mouth on my cut and began to lick it.  
"W-what!? Why are you licking it!?" Ayato looked up at me with lustful eyes  
"It tastes even better then it smells.." Ayato says and then continues to lick it. Maybe I should try and kick him.. No that probably wouldn't be smart. Ayato starts to lick further up my thigh away from the cut.. Alright maybe now I should..? If he licks any farther up he'll be under my skirt! I wait until just the right moment and then kick him in the face, When the door slid open. Ayato's head shot up to look at the door, there stood Laito, his cheeks were tinted peek and his eyes were clouded over with lust. You've got to be kidding me.. two perverts in the same room?  
"Ayato-kun you look awfully cozy with my Bitch-chan." Ayato glared at Laito who glared right back. Laito broke their glare and sat down on the bed next to me.  
"It was just getting good.." Ayato complained  
"Maybe for him.." I mumbled to myself  
"Well Bitch-chan it looked like you were enjoying it as well.." How did he hear me?  
"Stop calling me that!" I yelled at him, Laito ignored me  
"Ayato have you bitten her yet?" Ayato shook his head, Okay I'm officially confused. I think I'm going to leave. I tried to sit up but Laito pushed me back down.  
"Don't move, Bitch-chan.. I'll be taking your first everything.."  
"M-My first!? Like hell you will!" I started struggling against him as Laito topped me.  
"Ahh.. I love the look of fear in your eyes... It's very arousing.." Ayato got up  
"Tch. I'll have my chance too." Ayato said as he walked out

Before I could do anything I felt something sharp pierce through my neck. Ouch. It really hurts.  
"Aw does it hurt?.." I nod slightly and he smirks  
"That's good isn't? You want me to continue right?.." I shook my head.. who would have thought he was a vampire..  
He took his fangs out and kissed me on the lips again, but this time he pushed my lips open with his tongue.  
"Ouch!" My chest started to hurt a lot again, I clutched onto him tightly from the pain. Why is this happening to me..There must be some explanation...


	3. Chapter 3

Laito ignored my pain and bit my neck again, he sucked a little more before pulling out again. He stared at me and then mumbled  
"Could it be.." he seemed to be lost in thought, now was my chance! I used my legs to kick him off of me and then ran out of the infirmary.  
That was close, he might have killed me. I wonder if that other guy was a vampire too? I really hope not..  
I should probably try and cover up this mark on my neck.. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, there were two red wound that were still slightly bleeding, on my neck. I didn't bring any concealer either, guess I'll just take my hair down so it will cover it up. Taking down my ponytail I grabbed a brush from my bag and brushed my hair out and styling it so that it covered my neck.  
"There." I said as I took one last look in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my next class.

I was so happy when the bell rang for school,I was just about to turn the corner when I heard someone say my name  
"Aika? The new girl?" It was the boy from the music room  
"Yea , me and Laito have tasted her blood, it unlike anything we have ever tasted before." That was Ayato, those two know each other?  
"Was there some kind of mix up? How come she isn't with us, if she is the prospective bride." That sounded like the guy with purple hair and from earlier and what? Prospective bride? What are these guys talking about? Are they all vampires?  
"I'm not sure, but. We will find out what happened." I'm guessing that was the guy with black hair and glasses. But, then where is..  
"Bitch-chan, you know it's bad to eavesdrop." Laito whispered in my ear, holy crap when did he get so close!  
"I have every right to, if they were talking about me."  
"Hmm... I guess your right.. but, wouldn't it be better to ask them yourself!" Laito pushed out into the open, when I tried to turn back Laito blocked my path  
"Bitch-chan, here has a question." Laito said still preventing me from escaping, they stared at me waiting for me to speak.  
"What are you talking about? What is a Prospective bride?" The guy with black sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose  
"Someone who will become a bride."  
"EH!? B-But I'm only 17!" I stared a them in disbelief, no way, there is just no way. There must be some kind of mistake, I've never even met these guys before.  
"I think you have the wrong person, I'm going home." I started walking out the door but stooped when one of them said  
"You should ask your father, he knows all about it." I turned around to ask them what that meant, but they were already gone.\  
"Ugh, what ever they're probably just playing a prank on me.. Well except the part about being vampires." I suddenly stopped in my tracks.. when I remembered, I forgot my violin! I think I left it in the music room. I ran back s fast as I could, hopefully they haven't locked the doors yet.

The doors weren't locked yet, but all the lights in the school were turned off so it was really dark. I fumbled around on the wall hoping to find a light switch or something, no such luck. I couldn't see a thing, I don't know how I'm going to find a light switch in here.. I screamed as I felt something soft under my feet  
"What the.." I started to push on it with my foot, it was squishy on some parts but on other parts it was hard  
"Ouch.."  
"Kya! It talks!" I yelled and jumped away from it  
"Your so noisy." Wait,  
"Aren't you that guy who always hangs out in the music room?" I heard a rustling sound and then Shu spoke right in front of me  
"I have a name, it's Shu.. and where do you get off stepping on people. That hurt." Shu said sleepily  
"Why were you laying on the floor? In the middle of the hallway too.." Shu yawned  
"It's much more quiet here and it was peaceful until you showed up." Ouch. That hurt.  
"That doesn't make any sense. I was just looking for my violin." He suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the darkness  
"Hey! what are you doing!?" I protested  
"I'm helping you find your violin, don't be so ungrateful." I still can't get over the fact, that he was sleeping on the floor.  
"How can you see? It's pitch black."  
"Vampires have better eyes then humans we can see in the dark." Oh, so he really is a vampire. It's weird how that doesn't really bother me.  
We finally stopped and I heard a door open and then I was pulled again until I hit my leg on something.  
"Ouch!, hey, I thought you said you could see!?" Shu chuckled  
"I can, that was for stepping on me." Jeez, he's just like a child.  
"Oh, whatever.. Its your fault for sleeping in the middle of the hallway." I felt Shu let go of me hand, and then a few second later something was being placed in my hand.  
"Here.." He said, I hear a loud thud and Shu sigh. Is he falling asleep!?  
"Shu, I need your help to get back to the front part of the school." Shu yawned again  
"So..sleepy.." Shu said,  
"Shu, come on.." I'm just as tired as he is and I want to go home and sleep  
"What do I get if I help you?" I could hear the smile in Shu's voice  
"What do you want?" I said a little afraid of his answer  
"hmm...Heh, how about a kiss." Shu said  
"No way." I said quickly  
"Then, a song."  
"Huh?"  
"Play me a song with your violin." He said sounding not the least bit tired, this guy.. I sighed  
"I can't.." I said, even though I did want to play, but I couldn't see  
"Well, then a kiss it is." Shu said  
"N-No, anything else." Shu yawned again  
"I'm feeling..sleepy..again goodnight." No, I can't let him fall asleep  
"Alright!, I'll do it.." I said my cheeks growing hot, I felt around in the darkness until I felt him grab my wrist and pull me to him.  
"Shu, how am I supposed to kiss you if I can't see you." I sighed, I'm never going to get out of here.. I bet my parents are worried sick.  
I heard rustling and then I could see the outline of Shu's face near mine, I leaned forward and quickly kissed his lips and pulled back.  
"That was dull.." Shu complained as he got up taking me with him  
"You said a kiss and our lips did touch." I grabbed my violin case and walked with him to the front part of the school.  
"Are you going to stay here or are you going home?" I asked him  
"That's none of your business.." He said before disappearing.  
"The nerve of that guy, He is really irritating and confusing." I mumbled to myself as I began walking home, now to deal with my parents.  
This should be a wonderful conversation, plus I have some questions to ask them to.


	4. Chapter 4

As I got closer to my house I could see that the living room light was on, so that means they were waiting on me. I reluctantly opened the door and walked into hell. Both of my parents were sitting on the couch their arms folded, they looked furious. My father was the first one to speak "Care to explain why your late?" He said his voice sounding cold as ice, this makes me so mad, the reason I was late was because of him. So instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own. "Care to explain what a prospective bride is?" My parents eyes widened "Where on earth did you hear that from?" My mother asked "Answer my question first, mother." I said a cold tone in my voice. My mother smiled "A prospective bride is someone who is meant to be a bride. Nothing to do with you sweetheart." My father nodded with her, I went over and sat on a chair opposite to them. "Is that so.." I said sarcastically, why am I being so rude to them? Yhis isn't like me at all. My father sighed  
"Honey why don't you go check on Aki?" My father told my mother and she left quietly. "What do you know?" He asked quietly, not wanting my mother or my little sister to hear. "So it is true.." I said quietly "So I am the prospective bride?" I asked dreading the answer  
"Shit. Who told you?" He mumbled "S-so its true!? Why didn't you tell me!? There is no way in hell I will marry a vampire!" I yelled loudly, my father put his finger to his lips signaling me to be quieter. "You, won't be marrying anyone." My father said quietly "Huh? You just said that I'm the prospective bride.." What in the hell is he talking about? "I'm guessing you don't know the full story.." My father said more to himself then to me. "Then why don't you tell me the full story." I said quietly, my father shook is head and then stood up and walked out of the living room.  
I got up and followed him "W-Wait!, you can't just walk off.. what do you mean that I won't be marrying anyone."  
"Nothing, forget I mentioned it and go to your room." He said before closing his bedroom door in my face.  
I stormed off to my room, what was he talking about? How does he know about all this stuff.  
"Your house is even louder then mine.." I heard a voice as I walked into my room, it was still dark.. so I couldn't see anything, not this again..  
"Shu? Is that you?..." I said with irritation, I said as I turned on the lights  
"Hey.." He said lazily, I sighed  
"Shu.. Can you get out of my room..How did you even know where I lived?" I asked him  
"I followed you." He said with his eyes closed, That's not creepy at all now is it.  
"Well, can you just get out I'm not in the mood." I laid back on my bed trying to avoid him, because he was also laying in my bed.  
"Thought you might want to know about being a prospective bride, since your father won't tell you.."  
"W-wait, you know something? Please tell me." Shu sighed  
"The prospective bride.. is.. as..your.. mother told you is, the bride to be." He was listening?  
"It also means that you are "Eve's" vessel."  
"Eve? Vessel?" I didn't understand any of this  
"I don't understand all of this my self all I know is you are Eve's vessel on your 18th birthday your body will be taken over by 'Eve's soul." Shu said calmly  
"H-How did this all happen?" Shu shrugged  
"That's all I know, if you want to know more ask Reiji.. Goodnight." Shu closed his eyes and turned over pulling the covers up  
"Hey, you can't sleep here!" I yelled and tried to pull him out of my bed, this is ridiculous, I don't even know how I got involved with these kind of people... I just want to have normal life like any other 17 year old girl.  
"Just calm down I'll behave.. I just want to sleep... here tonight.." Shu says sleepily  
"Yea but, if you sleep here where do I sleep?"  
"On the floor." He said as he went back to sleep  
"O-On the floor!?, but this is my room and my bed!" I tried again to pull him out, Shu grabbed my hand and pulled onto the bed next him and held me close.  
"Then you can just sleep right here." Shu says holding me so tight that I can't move, gosh this guy..  
"There is no way in hell.." I complained trying to break free  
"Well goodnight... Try not to struggle to much or you will wear yourself out." He's mocking me! Why do I always have to deal with him?  
I eventually wore myself out and fell asleep, in his arms. When I woke up Shu was gone,  
"Thank God..I will not let that happen again.. I should be more careful.. next time it could be Laito.. that probably be the worst..  
I checked in the mirror and saw that those two bite marks from Laito had disappeared, this must have something to do with being the prospective bride, something I still don't completely understand all of this. As I walked down the stairs, I realized I don't even want to see my father right now.. I ran down the stairs and was headed out the door when my father called me  
"Aika, stay away from the people who told you about being prospective bride.. do you understand?" I shrugged,  
"Why should I listen to you."  
"Aika!, you don't understand.. I'm trying to protect you. The closer you get to those people the closer the awakening gets.." He said, I could tell he was worried about me, but I didn't care.. I was going to find out how all this shit got started, even if it kills me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bitch-chan!" It's to early in the morning for so much cheer, Laito shouted as he came to my desk  
"Laito, stop calling me that!" I groaned and put my head in my arms on my desk.  
"But, it suits you so well." Laito smirks, All these guys are irritating, I can't wait until this class ends.  
"I'll take that as a insult." I said and turned around.  
"Oh, don't be like that.. I want to have as much fun as I can with you before the awakening." Laito whispers behind me, I turn around at the mention of the awakening.  
"What is that?" I ask and Laito giggles  
"Whoops, I said to much." He says and pretends to be busy.  
"Hey, Laito.." Laito ignores me, unbelievable...I turn back around and focus on work, that is until a piece of paper falls on my desk. It said  
'Keep asking questions and you will find yourself dead.' I looked around, and no one was looking...What the? I can't tell if that's a warning or a threat.. either way it scares me..But, I still want to find out..

When the bell rang I went straight to the music room, making sure to grab the note. As soon as I walked in I saw Shu sitting on the piano bench  
"Yo." He said, I waved slightly and sat beside him.  
"This landed on my desk.." I say awkwardly and hand the note to him. He reads it and then tosses the paper aside  
"Don't worry about its nothing, I recognize that hand writing anywhere.." he says with a grin.  
"Huh What's so funny?" I don't think that note is funny  
"It's from Subaru...Your annoying him with the questions?..But, don't take it seriously. He just doesn't like prospective brides."  
"Your kidding me right?" All that fear for nothing..  
"Why does he hate me so much?..." I ask Shu  
"It has something to do with Eve...I'm not exactly sure" Shu yawns  
"I've reached my limit I have no more energy left.." Shu says and lays his head in my lap  
"H-Hey! You can't just lay on my lap like this!... How am I supposed to go to class." I say, why does he have to be so lazy!  
"Your lap is soft, like a pillow.. next time I want to sleep I'll just use you." He says sleepily  
"No way! I have to go to class in a few minutes.." Shu had his arm wrapped around my upper thigh, I couldn't get up even if I tried to. Why do I keep talking to him if I know that this will happen every single time... I look down and I see that Shu's asleep I try to move slowly but he tightens his hold on me.  
"This is ridiculous...Your not five and I'm not your mom!" He's ignoring me... Maybe I have something in my backpack that will help me?  
I start to dig through my backpack.  
"Ah ha!" I found a folder its better then nothing. I pull it out and slap Shu on top of the head with it, he groans in his sleep.  
"Ouch." He says still not opening his eyes so I do it again  
"That hurts." He says unemotionally  
"Well get off!" I hit him one more time and he sat up rubbing his head.  
"I was just trying to sleep.." Shu stretches  
"Not on my lap!" Shu sighed  
"Tch. After I gave all that information too.." I need to get out of here I don't know how much more of him I can take.  
"Well Thank you.. for that." I say through gritted teeth  
"What kind of thank you is that?..When someone is risking their life to tell you something you don't just reply with a simple 'thanks'." I rolled my eyes  
"How would you-"  
"I would do something like this" Shu cut me off by grabbing my chin and pressing hip lips to mine. When I tried to pull away he held me still, his tongue slipped in my mouth and rubbed against mine, he was very skilled.. by the time he pulled away I was breathless.  
"That is how I would thank someone, ja!" Shu said before walking out of the room, leaving me flushed and breathless.  
"God, I hate him..."Why does he always have to do stuff like that I shake my head to clear my mind. No I can't focus on that right now I have to find out away to stop this awakening before its to late. I'm not going to find out anything out at school, or at home.. I think I should go to the place this all started. First I've got to get invited over, there is only one way I can do that. I go and wait in the hallway I know if I wait long enough Laito will come.  
"Bitch-chan, your going to be late...what are you doing standing out here all alone?" Laito asks, I take deep breath and mimic my best friend at the orphanage.  
"I was waiting for you lets walk to class together." I say with a bright smile, Laito tilts his head in confusion..  
"You sure are acting differently." I swallow, I know I'm going to regret this  
"I realized my true feelings for you Laito!" I say and embrace him, I think I'm going to barf..  
"I knew you loved me, I knew you were just to embarrassed to say it." He says smiling, it almost makes me feel bad for tricking him.  
"Your right, we should walk home together today and I can hang out at your house this afternoon.. wouldn't that be fun?!" I say cheerfully, Laito nods  
"Yes it does, we'll have so much fun after school Bitch-chan!" Laito said and grabbed my hand and walked me to my next class. After he left I breathed a sigh of relief.. I only have to keep this up until I get to the house. But, my plan worked! Now for phase 2!


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! I had no idea you guys lived in a mansion, it's so big!" I say in in wonder, I wasn't faking this time. Their house really is amazing.  
"Tch. Of course, it's a mansion idiot." Subaru says as he walks past me. I bite my tongue, if I open my mouth I know I'll blow my cover. I just need to get inside...  
"Bitch-chan, lets go to a more fun place!" Laito says and grabs my hand dragging me towards the house. Okay, this is good just a little farther..  
Laito stops in the middle of the living room, before I can get away from him he pulls me close to him.  
"L-Laito, what are you-!?" I start to say but my answer is soon answered when I notice we are no longer in the living room. I look around trying to find a clue to where we are, also...how the hell did we get here so fast!?  
"Fufu...Surprised?" Laito asks reading my face, I nod  
"Um...Laito...what is this place?" I say and then notice something in the corner...is that...a iron maiden? I think I know what this room is...  
"This place?...Ah, it's the Sakamaki torture room!" Laito says waving his arms out for effect. As I thought...maybe it was a bad idea to come here...  
"'Now, Bitch-chan what should we play with first!?" Laito says his eyes shining with excitement. I stared at him in horror and started to back away, Laito saw and grabbed my arm.  
"Where are you going Bitch-chan? The fun is about to start, fufu." He says and then a mischievous grin spreads across his face as he spots the iron maiden in the corner.  
"Hmm...That looks like a good place..." Laito says with a laugh and pushes me into the iron maiden and stand in front of the entrance blocking my way out.  
"I wonder what kind of sound you will make when the sharp spikes pierce through your fragile body...there will be lots of blood...Ahh...just thinking about it gets me excited.." Laito says sounding like he is in ecstasy, This is really bad, he is going to kill me!  
"No! Laito don't!" I scream in terror  
Laito pushes the door closed and shut my eyes tight and wait for the pain of the spikes.

"W-what?..." I say in confusion, and slowly open my eyes, the spike were inches away from my body...he stopped it? I can hear Laito laughing outside  
"Fufu...Bitch-chan! Are you okay?" Laito calls and then pushes against the door, I push myself as flat as I can against the back of the iron maiden and hold my hands in front of me. I cry out as the spikes pierce my hand  
"Laito! Stop!" I scream, trying to keep myself from crying from the pain as the spears dig deeper into my hands. Suddenly the door opened  
"Aw, you poor thing your hand is bleeding..." Laito says with mock sympathy and grabs my hand holding it closer to his face  
"Why...would you do something so...cruel?" I asked in shock, I have never been so scared in my life.  
"Cruel? I was just having fun with my Bitch-chan.." He says innocently and examines my hand closely  
"It cut you pretty deep didn't?..." How can he be so calm about this! I pull my hand out of his grip and push him out of my way.  
"Woah, Bitch-chan how cruel of you..." Laito says sounding hurt, after I get past him I run as fast as I can out of the torture room.

I run until I can't feel my legs anymore and then run some more  
"Huh?...is this a room?" I collapse onto the floor of a room that looked like it once belonged to a woman...there way a dresser with all sorts of jewelry and perfume on it. and on the right there was a bookcase with all sorts of books on it. The furniture was covered up with dusty white sheets, this room is so eerie...Maybe I'll find a clue in here? I start to look around the book shelf seeing if there is any kind of diaries or anything. This one looks interesting... it say s Sakamaki history on it, I stand on my tiptoes and pull it out.  
"Ahh!" I scream as the bookshelf suddenly lifts up revealing a medium sized room. In the middle of the room is black strapless dress with a big red rose on the left dress.  
"It's beautiful..." I whisper to myself and reach out to touch it.  
"You! What are you doing in here?" I jump and turn around to see Subaru glaring at me from the entryway.  
"S-Subaru!...umm..." I say awkwardly under his hash glare  
"How did you even get in here to being wi-" Subaru stops in midsentence and raises his nose to the air and sniffs. The next moment he is right in front of me holding my hand.  
"As I thought...your bleeding.." Subaru says and stares at my blood soaked hand and licks his lips, I had forgotten all about my hand, I try to pull my hand out of his grasp.  
"Stop struggling! Unless you want to die!" He yells loudly...was that a threat? Subaru brings my hand to his lips and licks slowly up the wound. I unconsciously jerk from the burning pain.  
"Heh, does it hurt?" Subaru says amused, I nod  
"Good, then this is punishment for snooping around." Subaru says and then bites into the cut.  
"Ouch! ngh...Stop..." I say in pain and pull away from him quickly. I try to run out of the room but he grabs me from behind and pulls me to him.  
"You must really want to die..." Subaru mumbles  
"Do you know what will happen to you if you walk out that door?...Not like I care..." Subaru lets go of me  
"If you want to be devoured whole...go ahead and leave...or you can stay with me until your wound heals...its your choice, do what you want." Subaru says and starts to walk out...What should I do?...I thought he hated me, this is really confusing

SORRY CLIFFHANGER! ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN MINNA! JA NE! CX


End file.
